


Archangels Gone Wild

by Serafym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Bunker, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poor Sam and Dean, Prank War, Wingfic, kinda drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafym/pseuds/Serafym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what exactly do Archangels do in their free time?</p><p>Mostly Archangel centered between Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer. Oneshots and ficlets.</p><p>Basically, they like to get inebriated and play pranks on each other, getting Sam and Dean involved.</p><p>Of course I'll be throwing in Michael/Dean on occasion.</p><p>Just nonsensical fun freewriting.</p><p>. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another one Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> . . .
> 
> This honestly was just a free write I did to get my muse moving. I normally don't post these so there might be things that make no sense. I only write them to get the flow moving for my regular fics.
> 
> None of it is beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> . . .

Michael gazed upon the light of Heaven from a personal little room he liked to relax in. Or it had been until Gabriel and Lucifer returned to Heaven both in strangely high spirits and speaking of a visit from father. Michael, of course, got a message of his own not to fight his brother and it seemed off but who was he to question God’s Will? He was just glad to have the morning star returned to glory; or he had been joyous at first but it proved to be more exasperating than anything. 

“All that I want from you my son, is to be satisfied,” Lucifer sang along with Gabriel as they played some ridiculous human contraption where they read words on the screen and sang them into a speaker; it was absurd and not so easy on the ears. 

“Will you two keep it down?” Michael turned to them but they either didn’t hear him or were ignoring him. He pointed to the contraption and used grace to fry the wiring, earning huffs of irritation as it smoked and the screen went blank. 

“Really?” Gabriel complained, “I was winning that one.”

“Why do you insist upon interrupting my time? Go somewhere else,” Michael said firmly but he barely held authority with these two and despite his temper, he could never actually harm them.

“I like this room,” Lucifer shrugged easily. 

“It’s mine,” Michael assured them. 

“I don’t see your name on it,” Gabriel smirked and Lucifer nodded, “he has a point, Michael.”

Michael felt the stiffening of his feathers as his irritation began to reach his grace. 

“I think you made him mad, Gabriel,” Lucifer smirked to his brother. 

“Oh please, he’s not getting mad, he just has to poop,” Gabriel’s eyes lit and Lucifer snorted, holding a hand over his mouth. 

“Excuse me?” Michael asked, using much of his willpower not to knock one of them into next week.

“Well Michael, if you pull the stick out of your ass, you might not be so constipated,” Lucifer almost cracked trying to say it and Gabriel burst out in laughter. 

Michael threw a blast of light at Lucifer that burnt one of his feathers. 

“Okay you win, Lucifer” Gabriel laughed, holding his stomach as if that mattered, “wow.”

Michael leered at them, “Is this some kind of game?”

“Russian Roulette; Michael style. We both say things to piss you off to see who you snap at,” Gabriel chuckled with Lucifer. 

Michael eyed them, “You two want to play a game, then?” he opened up the wall behind him and pulled out three bottles of Sunlight and a small box that contained the dried up flowers, “see if you can out-drink me.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Gabriel perked up in interest as he created a table in the middle of where they were now sitting. Michael slid them each a bottle after dropping a single flower bud into each. 

“Breaking the rules, Michael?” Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. 

“They are my own rules,” Michael pointed out, “and tonight, I say it’s an open night.”

“Before we start, we should ward the room so we can’t leave,” Gabriel realized while he was still rational, “could you imagine what damage we could cause wasted on Earth?”

 

. . .

 

They thought they warded the place well, they really did but by the time they each finished their bottles, they were out and, to Michael’s dismay, on Earth. He tried to hold onto the fact this was a bad idea but the moment he felt the warmth of Gabriel or the soothing cool of Lucifer, he was smiling again as they flew slowly around the Grand Canyon, dipping in and occasionally hitting some rocks, causing pieces of stone to crumble down.

Lucifer smiled as he did mid-air somersaults and twists, showing off his ability to keep a semi-straight line while intoxicated only for Gabriel to attempt the same and they clashed into one another. 

Michael laughed at the tangled mess of feathers and wobbling vessel limbs as they tried to stand. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was shoving Gabriel into a bright, colorful ball pit and Lucifer was pushing him into it as well. He laughed as he wrestled to get his wings untangled from Gabriel’s as they tried to climb up. Lucifer dove over them with his legs curled to his chest and Gabriel laughed as he hit the colored ocean of plastic, causing several of the balls to fling up in the air around him. 

Michael laid back in them, allowing his wings to become covered only to thrust them upwards, shooting hundreds up into the air to rain down upon them. 

Gabriel was nearly giggling as he tried to bat them out of the air and he grabbed a few to whip them at Lucifer’s face, causing an angry red welt to form on his cheek as the red ball was crushed from the impact. 

 

They then flew to Kansas and began to create crop circles, testing to see whose looked the most intricate and Lucifer’s won considering it looked like a smiley face with horns, bat wings and a spaded tail. 

“The humans are going to be so confused,” Lucifer mused with his eyes glittering in the moonlight while he sipped at a second bottle of Sunlight. 

“I think mine is better, personally,” Gabriel shrugged, examining his giant cupcake shaped design.

Michael himself had made a massive Enochian sigil to ward off demons in the entire state…or at least until someone broke one of the lines. He smiled as he imagined what the humans would think and was even more amused when he thought of hunters coming to check it out and then the bright idea to find Dean and Sam Winchester reached him and in his state of mind, it seemed like a brilliant plan; which it wasn’t but he couldn’t bother to care about that fact; this was why he banned Sunlight for it makes angels irrational. 

“Hey guys-“ Michael started but as he turned, he realized they Gabriel and Lucifer were already gone. He shrugged and began to free fly all through the US, smiling as he felt the tug on his grace from being close to his true vessel. He had a good vessel now, to be sure and he smiled at the knowledge that neither of the Winchester brothers has ever seen him in this vessel so they wouldn’t recognize him…which was only going to make it that much better.

He stopped once his grace lit with being close to his true vessel and landed on the roof of some large shed; he pulled out his third bottle of Sunlight, dropped a half of a flower bud into it, shook it up and polished another half of the bottle. He perked up when he heard shouting and crashing and he stared over the edge, using his wings to keep support as he watched Dean get thrown through the shed door where he landed beside his beloved vehicle. 

He knew there were some demons nearby from how his grace coiled at the scent of sin and sulfur, the twisted, darkened souls making him want to smite something. Souls were supposed to be beautiful and light as Father intended…not that twisted darkness. That was just what demons were; God’s glorious light tainted with darkness. A spark of his grace reached his wings, causing them to twitch and flare out, sharpening with the need to fight.

Michael wobbled as he tried to keep balance on the rooftop, amused that none of them could sense him and there was a wave of giddiness filling the coiling parts of his grace; he wanted to care that he was so intoxicated but the flower from Avalon took away any hint of concern. 

Once he regained balance, he just waited, watching the scene unfold before his eyes with amusement. 

Sam was thrown even further, some demon killing blade sliding from his hand as three powerful and quite strategic demons closed in on him. Two more were stalking around Dean, who was just recovering from where he slammed his head onto the dirt and grass. Michael was thrilled to see Abaddon, a Knight of Hell, stalk out from the shed now, her twisted demonic essence having been the one to cause his grace to coil and heat up with archangel power. 

“Boys,” Abaddon turned shifty eyes from Sam to Dean as she controlled the demons that were now moving to hold the Winchester’s in place. Michael wasn’t too surprised to find them tangling with a Knight of Hell but he was indeed pleased to find her for she was the last one left and she had hidden very well; until now. 

Michael contemplated how to make his entrance as Abaddon went on to taunt the boys and she was just as senseless as anyone who tried to go up against them. When it comes to getting a task done, Michael doesn’t wait around and chit-chat like every other being seems to enjoy, he goes right in for the kill, no questions or statements needed; a job well done. 

He eyed the Impala and used a brush of grace to turn it on, sifting through the soundwaves to find a song that he could do some smiting to. Once he found a good tune, he let it blare as he jumped down from the building, wobbling and laughing about how he couldn’t stand straight as he used power to cut off the ability to speak from the twisted, darkened demonic souls.

Sam and Dean darted wide, worried eyes at him and he gave them a wave as he moved about to a song he was finding quite motivating as it played on ‘Another One Bites the Dust’. 

He could feel everyone staring and it made him want to laugh and this was why he banned the use of Sunlight and Florias mixed together. They made angels irrational but even with those thoughts, he still moved to the music as he swiftly pressed a palm to the forehead of each demon, smiting them as he twirled to the beat and he even winked at Dean, who was merely just gaping at him. He felt his power hungry drunk mind want to go into bliss as he walked towards Abaddon and he smiled. 

“You don’t have the juice,” Abaddon sneered in his face when he let her have her voice.

Michael smiled and reached out, touching a finger to her nose, “boop,” he crooned as he pushed grace in, frying her demonic essence in seconds. He turned to Sam and Dean, who were gaping with wide eyes and a cross between terrified and relieved. He laughed at them, “I just saved you two, why would you fear me?”

Michael cut the music and went to take a step towards them only to trip over his own feet and he laughed as he held onto the truck beside him for support. He leaned over, laughing as his grace nearly shook with euphoria from a smiting gone well.

“Did you just poke Abbadon in the nose and kill her?” Dean of course would ask that and he laughed a little more because if only they knew who he was.

Michael felt so good and relaxed. He’d wanted to kill the last Knight for a long time and he finally did, “You two have the cutest little souls,” he realized, wanting to giggle as the flower began to take effect and the humans were now standing but seemingly afraid to make a move. 

“Are you drunk or high?” Dean stepped back, glaring and it was silly to Michael because it was not threatening at all. The righteous soul still shone brightly though against the rest of the soul. Even the younger hunter had a warmer flow to his soul since it was rid of demonic aspects from the blood consumed. 

“Am I drunk or high?” he asked them, raising his wings that he knew they couldn’t see, “my wings are high,” he laughed and wanted Gabriel to be around at this point.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded, trying to be the tough big brother but there was a glimmer of amusement in his voice.

“Well, do I get a thank you for killing that troll?” Michael tried to keep a straight face and seem threatening but it was failing from the raised eyebrows and uncertainty. 

“You’ll get a banishing sigil if you don’t tell us who you are,” Dean said defiantly and Michael chuckled because did they truly think they could banish, Michael the Archangel?

Michael realized he stumbled his way over, “You can try,” he touched the collar of Dean’s jacket like he had when they first met and stared deeply into forest green eyes, “Or,” he suggested, “you can thank me like this,” and he pulled their lips together, tasting his vessel like he’d wanted to. He pushed in a touch of grace so the hunter could know what it could have felt like to feel the brush of his grace.

Dean’s reaction was worth it as he stiffened and nearly bit Michael as he shoved him off but the hunter wobbled unsteadily, eyes becoming unfocused as his soul reacted to the touch of grace. The hunter then collapsed to the ground, unable to withstand it. 

“What the hell,” Sam rushed over, looking wary, “What did you do to him?”

“I kissed him,” Michael shrugged, eyes set on the other hunter, “he just experienced a real bond with an angel,” he then he fled, laughing because he wished he could stick around for when Dean woke but he didn’t want them figuring out who he was.

 

. . .

He found Lucifer and Gabriel sitting up in a few trees by a building that overlooked a large, outdoor screen playing a movie. They both munched on caramel corn and licorice as they watched the screen. 

“Where were you?” Lucifer asked, eyes glossed over as him and Gabriel shared another bottle. 

“Nothing that concerns anyone,” Michael said simply as he sat down, “I did see Abaddon, though.”

“Wait, the last knight?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, “thought she was trapped in some other time?”

“Was the last knight,” Michael found himself grinning because he far surpassed having one too many. 

“Aw Michael, they took a long time to train,” Lucifer pouted as wintry eyes narrowed, “you said you’d let one live.”

“I did…but I saw her and couldn’t resist. She was terrified,” Michael mused as he recalled.

“How did you run into her? Where was she?” Gabriel asked as he tore at the licorice, “I looked for her for a long time.”

“She was trying to kill Sam and Dean Winchester,” Michael said simply with a shrug. 

Lucifer was glaring at him, “You went to those two? They don’t even know we are out and I’d like to keep it that way. Those two can be annoying.”

“Or that I’m alive,” Gabriel added with aggravation, “did they see you?”

“They didn’t know who I was,” Michael shook his head, but frowned as he already forgot what happened there, “honestly, I don’t really remember what I said,” he laughed. 

“Did you drink more?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just a teensy,” Michael pressed his fingers together, “little bottle.”

“You had another whole bottle?” Gabriel’s eyes widened, “You are drunk, Michael, go home before you do something stupid.”

Michael pulled away from his brothers, “We should go into Hell and kill some demons,” he suggested as he let himself hang upside down on a large branch, wings hanging loosely in the air. 

“Low profile,” Lucifer shook his head, “you already risked a lot going to those two idiots. They are probably gonna call Castiel now.”

“I’m sure I didn’t do anything stupid,” Michael waved them off but decided to just go and rest before he began to get a day after sickness. He really hated them but already a migraine was coming on. 

“Shots?” Lucifer smirked, pulling out shot glasses and sitting them on his lap. 

Michael grabbed one, forgetting the rational idea to be alone. 

 

. . .

 

He knew he had far surpassed the point of rational as he landed beside the vehicle of the Winchester brothers. He smiled as he climbed inside the car and he debated turning it on and driving off and he laughed to himself. He smirked as he sparked the engine to life, feeling the car rumble beneath him and he perked up in interest.

He reached over to where he knew controlled the music. He used some grace to sift through the stations and pull forth a song he could enjoy. He let a tune called ‘Acid Rain’ play through the speakers. He began to contemplate where Gabriel and Lucifer went off to but he already lost track of what he was doing or where he was before he ended up here.

 

He didn’t mean to fall into resting state in this manner but he realized he did when he woke to the feel of cold steel at his throat. He winced at the light as his head pounded. He eyed the blade and the threatening manner Dean held it and wanted to laugh but he couldn’t recall what was happening. 

“Oh move that thing, it won’t do anything but piss me off,” Michael tore the blade from his hand effortlessly and tossed it onto the ground as he sat up in the Impala. His grace rushed into his skull, causing it to throb and ache behind his eyes, making his vision foggy. 

He pushed an annoyed Dean out of the way to stand up and examine the surroundings. He couldn’t recollect what he was doing resting in the Winchester’s vehicle and pondered what other ridiculous mistakes he could have possibly made while intoxicated.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded, his voice grating against Michael’s grace, causing his wings to shoot more throbbing into the skull of his vessel and his feathers flared. 

He turned to Dean, “Will you just…not speak, my head hurts.”

“Yeah you were pretty wasted last night,” Sam was there, too, Michael realized and he was too tired to make a comment. 

“Listen, I’m going to leave and you two are not going to search for me,” Michael said simply, staring deeply at each but mostly at Dean and for some strange reason, he wanted to taste his vessel. 

“Oh right because that’s going to happen…what were you doing in baby? You killed the battery, dick!” Dean growled angrily at him. 

“Shh,” Michael held a finger over his lips and stared up, spreading his wings. He then fled back up to his room, leaving the humans in a gust of wind and curses.

He landed back in his personal room to find Gabriel passed out on a table in front of the couch where Lucifer was lounging rested on. He had no knowledge of what they did while under the influence of Sunlight though he knew it couldn’t have been too bad. With that, he let himself fall onto the recliner and lhis grace begin to repair from the extensive intake.


	2. Prank War; Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer initiate a prank war. Lucifer creeps in the bunker. Michael unwillingly get dragged into the mess.
> 
> . . .

Gabriel smirked as he slipped his way into a dimension only slightly shifted from the one where Raphael stood, soft white wings shifting with the bronze designs glimmering in the light. The atmosphere had a look of distortion as though he was seeing heat over pavement but that was easy to get used to. He stared ahead at Lucifer, who was distracting Raphael with a conversation about the new prophet and which one of them would be his guardian. 

“I took the last one, Lucifer,” Raphael said slowly as if bored, “when was the last prophet you protected?”

“Touché,” Lucifer drawled, eyes focused, “but that doesn’t mean that I will look after him.”

Gabriel held onto the bucket with the thick, black muck beginning to harden and he pushed a touch of grace to rewarm it and he froze as Raphael’s feathers twitched and his head turned towards Gabriel, dark eyes narrowing suspiciously and Gabriel held his grace in as much as he could to shield his presence. 

He knew his brother couldn’t see him for they weren’t exactly in the same dimension but he could sense him if he used too much power and Raphael only had to shift a few layers of atmosphere to find him. 

“So I’ll go tell Michael you are taking this one,” Lucifer caught his attention once more.

Raphael narrowed his eyes, “You will tell Michael nothing,” he said flatly. 

Gabriel felt the slosh in the bucket and he smirked as he jumped through the layers into Raphael’s dimension, tossing the bucket forward onto his brother’s wings. Raphael froze, pasty tar dragging down feathers and sealing them together. Raphael whirled to him, a growl forming deep in his chest as he tried to push grace into his wing posture only for his feathers to hang limply, the weight now pulling them to the floor. 

Lucifer instantly formed a bucket of fairy dust and tossed it over the tar covered wings and Raphael reeled towards him now and both Gabriel and Lucifer burst out in laughter at the sticky, sparkling wings dragging behind the furious archangel. 

Gabriel swiftly fled right to Earth because Raphael couldn’t exactly fly anywhere at the moment. Lucifer followed close and they both landed at a picnic table beside a park in Idaho. It was barren with children in school and parents at work. 

Gabriel couldn’t control his laughter and even smiled at the way the morning star lit up like he used to back before the fall. Lucifer smiled, “He is furious,” he shook his head. 

Gabriel chuckled, “I have to admit, the fairy dust was a good touch. I didn’t know you were going to do that.”

Lucifer grinned, “I have more tricks than you can imagine.”

“Well I’m the trickster so,” Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly, “think I got you beat.”

“I’m the one who taught you everything you know,” Lucifer pointed out smugly as he began to tap his fingers on the wood. 

“In Heaven, yeah but Earth is my domain,” Gabriel said with ease, “no way you could out trick me.”

“Is that a challenge, brother?” Lucifer asked as he leaned forward, eyes narrowing. 

Gabriel grinned, “I guess it is…three days on Earth…no rules…1 point for each trick the other falls for.”

“No rules?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow and his eyes lit mischievously. 

“Well, no killing anyone, especially humans,” Gabriel added quickly, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t care if anyone got hurt for his tricks.

“Oh there goes my idea,” Lucifer sighed and mock frowned but he stared proudly, “I got this.”

“We start at midnight Central standard time,” Gabriel noted and then he fled.

 

. . .

 

Lucifer smirked as he silently fled to the bunker where he knew Sam and Dean were sleeping at the moment or at least he guessed. Regardless, they wouldn’t hear or see him if he didn’t want them to. He paused to examine and angel warding throughout it and he was impressed, truly, but it wasn’t really going to keep him out. There was one dash on a particular sigil missing and that happened to be the one to keep out Archangels. 

He jumped into a portal he formed in the door and stepped into it, throwing up a veil to shield himself as he entered the underground bunker. It smelled clean despite the age which was curious to say the least and as he reached out his sense of smell, there were hints of menthol in most of the walls. Menthol was great in keeping the Fae out and he was fascinated that whoever made this safe house knew about that. He had to ponder how they didn’t know about the Archangel sigil. 

He hummed to himself as he trailed down the stairs soundlessly, noting the hint of sulfur in the air but it wasn’t strong enough to warrant any concern. It was likely residue from their clothes or on them in general from the way those humans hunted. He shook his head as he reached the bottom of the steps and he could sense the different rooms where the brothers resided. 

It was dimly lit and silent as he sifted through the desk in the main room curiously. The Winchesters were hunting a fox spirit trickster but he already took care of that little creature on his way; he didn’t kill it because they made that rule but he did send it away and it wasn’t returning anytime soon. Now he just needed to plant evidence and shift their focus. They barely got into the case yet so he had time. 

Lucifer sat down on a chair as he began to open folders and read up on the reports and he smiled lazily as he tweaked some of the crime scene photos and adding his own lines to the reports. 

He then arched an eyebrow and pursed his lips as he realized they had some paper with a spell on it to kill demons that he didn’t even know of. It was like some kind of demon-killing bomb and of course, they would have something like that. He shook his head in amusement. 

Once he was done with the desk, he made his way to inspect more of the rooms and found the kitchen area. He opened the fridge and smiled to see his favorite human beer, Blue Moon, sitting on the shelf. He snagged it and popped open the top, tossing the cap onto the floor. He sipped it as he rummaged through cabinets, chuckling to find strange odds and ends like frog tongues, zebra blood and to him surprise, angel feathers. He was curious as to where they obtained them considering the quills didn’t look familiar to him at all. 

As he moved from room to room, he realized that this place was actually perfect for the Winchester brothers. There were weapons he didn’t even know still existed in one of them. 

He paused when he felt the shift in one of the rooms and he strolled out to see Sam was walking out of a room groggily, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. Sam flipped on a light and Lucifer grinned to see the hunter in a white tee shirt and sweatpants with one of the legs stuck up on his calf, revealing a bony ankle. His socks were uneven as he padded his way like a zombie into the main room. 

Lucifer leaned back against the wall and watched as Sam made a pot of coffee and walked back to the desk, opening up his laptop to get working. He just watched with interest as the hunter nearly fell asleep on his keyboard before the beep indicated the coffee was ready and he walked back over to pour himself a cup. 

Another door opened and Dean walked out and he was wearing a robe, which amused the devil. He narrowed his eyes to see the shift in Dean’s soul like a glimmer of blue light that wasn’t there last he saw. He made sure his veil was up good before strolling closer to inspect as the elder hunter poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat down across from Sam. 

Lucifer found himself leaning closer to Michael’s vessel to stare into his eyes, trying to decipher just what was wrong with his soul. He was a few inches away when Dean’s pupils extended and his eyebrows creased. 

“Sam…” Dean suddenly froze and Lucifer sensed the unease so he stepped back to gain space. 

“What?” Sam asked groggily as he slid the laptop aside so he could review the photographs and reports. 

“Is it just me or is it really freaking cold all of a sudden,” Dean shuddered and the hairs all across his body stood tall. Lucifer couldn’t exactly dim the effects of his presence so he knew he had to get out. 

Sam stared around as though he would find something and he creased his brow, “Yeah, it is kind of cold in here.”

Dean shrugged, waving it off as he muttered something about the place being old.

Lucifer realized his mistake and moved swiftly down a hall, searching for a sign of where the heinous vehicle was. He paused as a heat spread into his wings, alerting him of a close demonic presence. He curiously moved deeper through, pausing when the heat seeped against a shelf, radiating with the essence of demonic taint. He placed hands over it and realized there was another room so he zipped on through to the other side. 

It was pitch dark but Lucifer could see easily, the only change was the room having a gray shade to it. He knew the demon would sense angelic energy but he wouldn’t be capable of seeing him. Lucifer had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out with laughter to see Crowley, usurper in Hell, bound to a chair in the center of a massive demon trap. Oh, the things he ran into with those two hunters. 

Crowley became uneasy, shifting with his demonic essence starting to spread in alarm at the instinctual fear of a celestial being. 

As much as he wanted to snap his fingers and turn the demon into fingerpaint, he didn’t want to alert the Winchesters and he also found Crowley being contained into a cage of his own much more amusing. He could sense one of the hunters getting closer. 

Just as the door opened, Lucifer made his way out to roam more of the place until he found the garage complete with old vehicles and some motorcycles. He scanned until his eyes found the sleek, black Impala which played a part in his reimprisonment so he was tempted to melt it into a puddle on the floor but decided that would draw attention. 

He strolled over to the vehicle and leaned down to inspect the tires. With a smirk, he pressed down on the valve stem, hearing a hiss as the air left the tire. He then repeated the process with each tire and stepped back to enjoy his handiwork before tossing a few candy wrappers onto the floor. 

With that, he left, curious as to what Gabriel could possibly have planned for him. 

 

. . .

 

Michael stopped mid-step as he heard Raphael’s call, his voice raging like a tornado and he was pretty sure his younger brother was causing an actual storm on Earth. He hurried to see what could possibly warrant such a disaster; he nearly cracked a smile but remained professional despite how his brother’s wings were shining, radiating in colors of the rainbow with sparkles over the mucky tar drying onto his once-beautiful feathers. 

Raphael’s fury only further intensified the need to smile or laugh and it was becoming increasingly difficult as feathers tried to puff out only to cling together some more, sprinkling fairy dust onto the floor, “Gabriel and Lucifer,” Raphael went on, “I’m going to kill them, Michael.”

Michael took a deep breath, trying very hard to remain composed, “How did they manage that?”

“You know how those two can get,” Raphael growled with annoyance and it was rare and far between to see any sort of emotion from his brother so he knew Lucifer and Gabriel have crossed the line. 

“I will see to them,” Michael gave a nod, wanting to leave so he could let out the laugh that was threatening to bubble out the more he watched the sparkling fairy dust spill into a pile around the archangel, “for now, call for Arkael, she is a very quiet angel, if you know what I mean.”

Raphael just stared, “Those two have been stepping out of line, Michael. I heard they consumed Sunlight a few weeks ago and you banned it.”

Michael was not going to mention he was the initiator of that night, providing said angelic liquor but he nodded, “I will take care of it,” he said. 

He then fled to his comfort room and smiled, allowing a single laugh for there was no avoiding it. He sighed and shook his head as he stretched his grace to find either Gabriel or Lucifer but they were hiding their presence very well.

It didn’t take long before he felt a burst of angelic energy somewhere in North Carolina. He instantly fled to the location, knowing it was one of them. 

Lucifer jumped slightly, hands cupped together as if holding something and it was glowing a warm blue, “Oh I was just going to call for you,” Lucifer said, staring with a smile. 

“Why did you and Gabriel tar and dust Raphael?” Michael demanded, trying not to smile at the memory because he didn’t want to egg Lucifer on. 

“I caught one of those star sprites,” Lucifer said, eyes shining with wintry blue, “I actually caught one,” his feathers twitched excitedly.

“We’ve been trying since they were created,” Michael was skeptical but he could see the light moving and hear the soft hum, “How did you manage to get one?”

“I decided to try and use my storm energy,” Lucifer said, “and it worked. It was trapped in a storm cloud,” he went to open his hand a little and smiled, the light shining onto his features, “it’s beautiful.”

Michael was intrigued so he stepped closer, “You are being serious? A storm cloud?”

“Guess it can’t see or something,” Lucifer stared back at it, “I think it likes me.”

Michael leaned in as Lucifer tilted his hands for him to see and realized his mistake just a second too late when he noticed that swirling light wasn’t a sprite at all; Lucifer was already breaking open the crystal just inches from his face and he didn’t have time to move before the glowing blue smoky light began to seep into his nose, mouth and eyes before it impaled his angelic form, spreading through like wildfire. 

“You didn’t,” Michael jumped back, trying to rid of the smoke but it was already too far and he could feel effects starting to take instantly. 

Lucifer laughed, “You actually fell for it,” he tossed the remnants of the crystal onto the grass. 

Michael felt the warm, euphoric light fill him, washing away any remnants of unease, “I will get you back for this,” he said calmly as he just allowed the feeling to take over because there was no avoiding it. His grace began to become more active, causing sparks to roll off of his wings and his human body began to become affected as well; he was surprised to feel bodily reaction as though it were his own. 

“Oh, you didn’t know it gave you a human and celestial trip?” Lucifer mused with a smirk, “have fun, Mikie,” he then flew off. 

Michael waited, allowing himself to adjust to the new sensations and his heart was racing, spreading a strange need to move his body as warmth overtook every part of him. He knew it when the full potential hit because he began to see strange shifts in the atmosphere.


End file.
